Triple Image
by Just a Pinch of Thyme
Summary: When Harry Potter's triplets go to Hogwarts they learn they are a lot more famous then they knew, especially when Ron's daughter is in the limelight.
1. Chapter One: Three Potters and a Weasley

**Chapter One: Three Potters and a Weasley**

"Dad, must I sit with Mel and Ali?" Wil Potter asked for the umpteenth time.

Harry Potter looked at his eleven-year-old son. "Wil, we have been though this before; you, Mel and Ali are triplets. You have to sit together or your mother might have a fit, and who else were you planning on sitting with?"

Wil sighed and looked up at his red hair, which was in spikes. He had got his mother's hair color and, thankfully, it was tame.

Wil looked behind him; the two girls in question, Melanie and Allison Potter were exactly identical, and both had the same long and shiny jet-black hair and brilliant green eyes. Wil also had their father's eyes, but his were behind round glasses.

"Harry? Where's Wil? He's not with Mel and Ali," Ginny Potter walked towards her husband, round tummy leading the way, along with the ten-year-old Dominic, whose nose was in a book and eight-year-old Andy, who was angry because his mother would not allow him to bring his broomstick. ("It would attract too much Muggle attention," Ginny had said firmly. "But Mum! Dominic gets to bring his _book_!" Andy had argued.)

Mel and Ali began giggling like mad as Wil rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I was just talking to Dad," Wil informed his mother as his six-year-old brother tugged at his sleeve.

"Wil, do you have to go?" Preston asked.

Wil nodded. "Wil, can't you stay and Mel and Ali leave?" asked Andy. It was obvious that it took all of Wil's and Harry's self-control to not laugh.

"Andrew Ronald Potter! What a horrible thing to say about your sisters!" scolded Ginny.

"Uncle Harry!" Harry turned around in time to glimpse a little red-haired girl darting toward him, just before she threw herself into his arms.

"Hello, Dream, glad to see I didn't miss you." Harry laughed as Dream Weasley hugged him.

Dream turned to Ginny. "Aunt Ginny, why couldn't the baby have come before school starts?" Not waiting for an answer, Dream continued, "Where is Avery?" The two-year-old in question wasn't in Harry's arms, as he usually was.

Again, before Ginny even got a chance to respond Dream, Ali, Dream and Mel had all wrapped their arms around Ginny's tummy, and with their ears pressed against it chanted: "Be a girl, be a girl, be a _girl_."

Ginny looked up to see Ron and Hermione Weasley, Dream's parents, laughing.

Fred and George had told the girls that if they chanted three times, "Be a girl" with their arms and ears to Ginny's tummy that the baby would be a girl. So, everyday, Mel and Ali chanted this. Dream would join in whenever she was visiting.

"You're so lucky! I wish I could have a baby brother or sister. I would even take Wil."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Says who?" asked Ali.

"It's important that _you_ believe that, Wil," Mel said, as the three girls burst into giggles.

Just like always, Ron looked at his feet, and Hermione looked sick. After Dream, which they were lucky to have, it had been almost impossible for Hermione to get pregnant. 

"Er, Dream, Mel, Ali, Wil, let's get you on the train," Harry awkwardly changed the subject.

"Yeah, good idea, I'll help, mate," Ron said as he followed Harry.

Ginny turned to her triplets.

"Now, Wil, I want you to make sure that Mel and Ali are safe. Don't look at me that way, young man! You are older, yes, even if it is only by an hour. Now, Mel, Ali-"

"And don't get Professor McGonagall all upset at you-" Hermione was saying to Dream.

"Don't tease your brother-"

"Don't get in trouble-"

"Do you understand?" both Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yes, Mum," chorused all the kids in union.

~*~

Wil sat as far away from Mel, Ali and Dream as possible without leaving the compartment.

"Mum and Daddy are thinking of adoption, though they both want a baby of their own, not someone else's baby, so they aren't sure," Dream was saying to Ali and Mel.

"I think that-" But what she though they would never know, for the compartment door opened and two boys and a girl walked in.

"Hi, do you lot have room? Or are you full?" asked the boy with spiked black hair; the tips of the spikes were bleached.

"No, we aren't full; have it," Wil said, pointing at the open seats.

The other boy had brown hair that was sticking up in front.

The girl was a tiny blonde; she looked very confused and in awe.

"I'm Bobby. Bobby Tyler," said the brown-haired boy.

" Aiden Johnson," the black-haired boy said. 

"Destiny McHerney," said the little girl in a small voice.

They all looked at the other four.

"Oh! I'm Dream Weasley."

"Melanie Potter, call me Mel."

"Allison Potter, Ali."

"Wil Potter."

"Dear Merlin, you're Harry and Ginny Potter's kids!" said Aiden.

Wil, Mel and Ali all nodded, looking almost bored.

"Your dad is a famous Quidditch player, and your mum is a famous Healer!" 

Again they nodded, looking as though this was nothing new, and to them, it wasn't.

"Who are your parents?" asked Bobby.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Famous Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons, and a writer for a mum! She wrote half the book list!"

Dream nodded.

"Wow," muttered Bobby and Aiden.

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Destiny, looking very confused.

~*~

"Firs' years!" said a loud booming voice.

"Hagrid!" Mel and Ali ran to Hagrid, and after he scooped them up, they hugged him.

Wil, Bobby and Aiden walked coolly toward him with that 'I'm-above-this' attitude, whereas Destiny looked scared. 

"Wow," she breathed upon looking at Hagrid.

"Firs' years, over here, four ter a boat," Hagrid bellowed.

The boys took one boat and the girls took another. 

~*~

"Wow! Is that really the ceiling? I wish mine looked like that!" Destiny whispered to Wil.

"My mum said something about it being a charm," Dream told her.

Mel looked up at the staff table. Headmistress McGonagall was sitting in the middle of the table, and a sallow-skinned man was on the other side of her, his expression as sour as if he'd just eaten a lemon.

"I think Daddy said he was Professor Snape," Ali whispered to Mel. She turned to Dream. "Your dad's right, he does look like a git." All three of them started giggling. 

One by one the first years were being sorted, so they began talking to each other. 

"Shut up, will you?" asked Wil.

"Nope." Mel giggled.

"Johnson, Aiden." Well, that made them shut up in a hurry.

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table cheered, and Aiden went to sit down. Again the girls giggled until all the J's, K's and L's had been called then:

"McHerney, Destiny."

Destiny looked like she was going to be sick, but walked slowly to the stool, because she was so tiny it took a while for her to get on the stool. 

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Just like with Aiden, Gryffindor table cheered for Hope, who went to sit with Aiden.

"Potter, Allison."

Almost at once the whispers started: "Potter, he said?" "Did he say 'Potter'?" "Potter as in Harry Potter?" "Did Flitwick say _Potter_?"

Ali walked quietly to the stool; the hat had barely touched her head when it shouted, 

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ali walked over to sit next to Hope as Professor Flitwick called, "Potter, Melanie."

The same whispers as before followed Mel to the stool.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" 

Mel almost ran to sit next to Ali and Hope.

"Potter, Wil."

"The Potter boy?" "There are three Potters?" "Triplets?"

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Wil walked with the same attitude as before, and sat next to Aiden. 

Wil and Aiden whispered about Quidditch, and the girls giggled until:

"Tyler, Robert."

"_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Bobby walked over to Wil and sat on the other side of him.

"Weasley, Dreama." 

Dream made a face before she walked over to the stool. She hated being called 'Dreama.'

"Another Weasley? _GRYFFINDOR_!"

Dream ran to sit next to her cousins and Destiny.

Mel and Ali could already tell, as they began to eat, that this was going to be a _great_ year.

~*~*~*~

_A/N I own nothing, not even the 'Be a girl' thingy, when my mum was pregnant with my sister, one of her friends told me it would work, and hey it did, lol._


	2. Chapter Two: The Potion Lesson

**Chapter Two: Potions Lesson**

"Mel! Wake up! Good Merlin! Bloody hell, Ali!" Dream made the first noise of the day. "Wake her up. Ali! Wake your bloody twin up!" 

"If your mum heard you talking like that…" Ali snickered. "And we are_ triplets!"_

"Well, she doesn't hear it, now does she? And who cares? Melanie Rose Potter! Get your bloody arse up, now!" Dream screamed.

"Yeah, that's nice," Ali said sarcastically.

"Melanie Potter! Get- your- arse- up!" Dream said as she started jumping on the bed.

Mel screamed as Dream continued to jump on her.

"I'm awake! Dream, would you kindly get off me?!"

~*~

Wil was in the Common Room, waiting for the girls. Why were they so slow?

"I think someone is killing Mel," he said aloud, almost tonelessly, as a high pitched scream cut though the air like a knife.

"How do you know it's Mel?" asked Bobby, bewildered.

"Oh, please, I grew up with Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dumber."

"If you were wondering who screamed it was Mel," Destiny said as she came into the Common Room.

"Ha, told you so!" Wil said triumphantly.

"Why'd she scream?" asked Bobby, ignoring Wil.

"Dream was jumping on her, 'cause-"

"'Cause Mel wouldn't wake up. I know; Mel's a bloody pain to get up in the morning."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she's not a morning person."

Dream and Ali came into the Common Room, giggling like mad. They were closely followed by Mel, who was looking very angry.

"Dream!" Mel screamed as she lunged at the small girl, knocking her off her feet.

"See?" Wil asked Bobby, who nodded.

"Dream! Don't you ever jump on me while I'm sleeping! Ever!" Mel screamed on and on.

"Mel!" Ali said pulling Mel off their cousin.

"Er, let's go eat..." Wil said awkwardly.

"Yes, good idea, Wil," said Ali dragging Mel off, who was still grumbling about small redheads who were too awake at seven in the morning.

~*~

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

"Who the holy hell are you?" Dream snapped, who was still annoyed after Mel jumped on her.

"Dream!"

"Malfoy. Devon Malfoy."

Mel and Ali gasped. They knew a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He had worked for their dad; he was an Auror. They had also met Devon's little sisters, Emily and Qurynn. They didn't know Devon, because he lived with his mother instead of Draco.

"No need to ask your names. The famous Potter Triplets. Wil, Melanie, and Allison. Or Mel and Ali, as my father said. Red hair and freckles? Weasley, where's your tin can? And hand me down robes?"

"Why you little piece of-"

Before Dream could have done anything, including finish her sentence, Mel had lunged at Malfoy, knocking him down. Wil dragged his sister off Malfoy and walked into the Great Hall.

"So, Wil, like Hogwarts so far?" laughed their cousin, Jenna Weasley, who had apparently seen what happened. She was a fourth year and Charlie's daughter.

"Oh, yeah, love it. I think Mel even made a new friend."

"He started it! He was picking on Dream!"

"And you weren't just fighting with Dream five minutes ago." Wil rolled his eyes, as everyone laughed.

As Jenna passed the time-tables to the first years, Dream said something that even her father would have been surprised to hear.

"DREAMA!" Mel screeched.

"Melanie! Don't bloody call me that!"

"Well, don't swear!"

"I'll swear all I bloody want, thank you!"

"Whatever! What was so bad that you said...." Mel shivered. "That you said that?" she finished.

"Look! Potions with the Slytherin's! Meaning that prat Malfoy!"

Ali giggled.

~*~

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. (Although I do not expect many of you to comprehend it.) Given enough time and depending upon your dedication to rigidity that is this section of magic, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death..."

Mel and Ali exchanged grins, trying not to burst into giggles; he had said this to their aunt Hermione, who could still recite it by heart.

Wil and Dream, on the other hand, rolled their eyes.

"Potter!" Snape spat suddenly.

Mel and Ali jumped, "Yes Professor?" they asked in unison.

"Not you, silly little girls. I was addressing Mr. Potter here. You are as arrogant as were your father and your grandfather when they attended school. I will not allow you to behave improperly in my class, did I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal, Professor," Ali and Mel mumbled, clearly ashamed that they had answered when the Professor was talking to Wil.

"Now, Potter, let's see if your brain matches your tongue. Would Mr. Potter be able to answer this correctly? Would you be as kind as to enlighten your Gryffindor companions as to what the Veritaserum Potion consists of?"

"The most powerful Truth Serum available. A Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets. The use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines," Wil recited in a deadpanned voice, he knew his potions; his mother was a healer.

Snape's lips curled, "Don't be such a smart mouth, Potter. Just like that aunt of yours, a terrible know-it-all. Five points from Gryffindor." 

Dream opened her mouth, but Ali kicked her before Dream could get into trouble.

_A/N= Thank Bekken and Sherry for betaing this, and thanks to Florence My BIFF for helping with Snape, for she loves him, and without her, Snape would sound like a sissy_


	3. Chapter Three: Ali's Secret

_ Authors Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter in loving memory to my papa (grandfather) Jeffery Batchelor. January 9, 1948 to June 17, 2004. Te amo, Papa! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Jacent and Florence Secrets, my secret sister. Love you all! Kisses._

Chapter Three: Ali's Secret

"I don't like him," was the first thing that Bobby said when they got out of Potions classroom.

"I don't know; he didn't seem too bad," Destiny said hesitantly.

"What?! He was really taking the mickey out of Wil?! Des, how could you say such a thing?" Dream demanded.

"Well, I didn't know a lot of the things he was talking about! I learned quite a bit."

"Come round my Aunt Ginny's house sometime; she's a Healer. She'll teach you more then the slimy git knows, and more then you care to." Dream replied.

"Really? Your aunt's a Healer? What's a Healer?"

"Yes, my aunt, Wil, Mel and Ali's mother. And…er…a Healer is like...er, what do Muggles call those things? Oh, yes, doctors. But the don't chop up people. They heal them."

"Oh."

"Yes. Look!" Dream said, pointing to a paper. "Quidditch sign ups! Think you'll try out Wil?"

At this Ali looked up. Quidditch. Her favorite sport. No one knew she liked Quidditch, let alone played it. Her family all thought that she was a girlie girl. But she wasn't. She loved Quidditch more then anything. No one knew she played…except Cameron Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's son. He taught her how to play. He'd helped her when she was younger, but now he was nineteen, and wasn't around as much.

Ali wanted to try out, but she knew there wasn't a chance that Mel or Wil would let her play. Remembering the letter that Cameron had written to her that summer she almost smiled.

Ali

Hey, I hear you got accepted _to Hogwarts! Go Ali! Gonna _try out _for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? And don't look that way, Ali, you know you'll be in Gryffindor. You better _try out_, or all my hard work would have been for nothing. Not that you did any of the work._

Anyway, Ali, you and I both know that hell could freeze over and Wil and Mel would still pitch a fit if you tried out. Don't take their crap. Try out_! You're good, and you know it. I know it._

Try out, little one,

Cameron Weasley

"Ali? Earth to Ali! Ali, _hello_?" Destiny said waving her arm.

"Huh? What?"

"Isn't he cute?!" Mel interrupted Destiny.

"Who?" Ali asked.

"Weston Wood!" replied Mel.

"Weston Wood?" Destiny asked.

"Who names their kid _Weston_?" Ali asked, though she had to admit the third year Mel was pointing at was quite good looking, what with his short spiked black hair, with dark chocolate pools for eyes.

"Obviously Oliver and Katie Wood," replied Wil.

"Oliver Wood? The _Oliver Wood_?! Puddlemere United _Oliver Wood_?" Ali asked.

"Yes, how do you know, Ali?" Wil raised his eye brow.

"Cameron told me." Ali said.

"Sure."

It was now or never. If she wanted to be on the team, or even a chance she had to do it now. Not later, now.

Making up her mind, she picked up her quill, and wrote _Ali Potter_. Turning and running back to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to be seen out of bed at midnight.

Looking up at the stars she silently hoped… _don't let them get mad, please!_

Going over her Potions homework the next day, Ali was happy that she hadn't been caught yet.

"Ali! Let's go to lunch!"

"All right, Mel, hold your hippogriffs!"

As the two girls went to the Great Hall, Weston Wood came over with a smile on his face. Ali had never before noticed his dimples. They were actually rather attractive.

"Which one of you is Ali?" he asked.

"I am," Ali replied.

"I saw that you're trying out for the Quidditch team, and I look forward to it."

"_WHAT?!_"

Ali spun around to see Wil walking towards her.


	4. Chapter Four Quidditch, Lena and Letters

**Chapter Four: Quidditch, Letters, and Lena**

Ali opened her mouth in horror, as Wil shook his finger at her angrily. Mel was gaping at her as well.

"Trying out for Quidditch? _Quidditch_? Ali, since when have you played Quidditch?" Wil managed after what seemed like forever.

"I've always played, Wil. Cameron taught me when I was three," Ali responded.

"I- I never knew…"

"No, you wouldn't. In case you haven't noticed, Wil, I don't like girly things like everyone thinks I do. I like Quidditch, I always have."

"Ali, you can't play! You just _can't_," Wil said desperately.

"And just why not?"

"Because- because you'll get hurt!" Wil said as if it were obvious.

"Only if they catch me." Ali smirked.

"What makes you so sure they won't? You cannot play! Mum and Dad won't allow it! I won't allow it!"

"Who died and made you the ruler of the Quidditch field, Wil James Potter?" Ali snapped coldly, a glare plastered on her face. "Just because you are an hour older than me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! I am just as old as you; I should be just as able to do things. Why can Andy play Quidditch when he's only eight, but I can't and I am eleven? Why is Mel allowed to and I'm not? How is that fair? I am just as entitled to play as you!"

"I- I....Mel back me up!"

"Ali has a point, Wil. And I don't have a problem with her trying out, I don't see why you do," Mel told their brother.

"But-" Wil stammered looking desperate.

"Wil, just drop it! Why does it matter? And if you really want Mum and Daddy to stop me, go ahead and owl them. I'll even help you, and they would tell you the exact same thing I am, it's not your job to protect me!" Ali said angrily.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Wil said stubbornly.

"I won't." Ali replied coolly.

Weston looked from Ali to Wil to Mel then smiled and said to Ali, "So you are going to try out?"

"Yes," Ali replied confidently.

Weston smiled and returned to his friend, Jered Jordon.

"Look at _this_!" Ginny snapped as she handed a letter to Harry.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter from _your_ son," Ginny snapped.

"Uh-oh, Harry, Wil's _your_ son now!" Remus laughed. When the triplets were born Remus had come to live with them to help out, and he had ended up staying to help watch the kids after Ginny had gotten a job when Wil, Ali, and Mel turned five.

Picking up the letter Harry read it:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

You have got to do something! Ali is trying out for Quidditch! Quidditch. She can't! She's never played! Though she claims she is good, and that Cameron taught her, I think she's lying. She just wants attention from Weston Wood, Oliver Wood's son.

Anyway, Dad, you have got to do something, anything. Ali shouldn't be playing Quidditch, ever. She is a girl, and I have never seen a girl other than Mel play, and Mel isn't the greatest, so how can Ali be much better?

Please do something; she won't listen to me. How is Mum doing? Has she had the baby yet? Let's hope it is another boy.

Mum, how are Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron? Dream said they are thinking about adopting, get back to me and let us know if they are still considering it!

Wil Potter

"He's joking, right? Stop Ali from playing Quidditch? I never knew she played, but I'm not about to stop her if she wants to play," Harry said.

Harry looked over to see Ginny, her face clenched in pain, "Ginny?"

"Harry, baby- baby's coming, _now!" _

Harry looked around, how were they going to get her to the hospital? They had no car, Ron was borrowing it. And Ginny couldn't Apparate in her state, or use the Floo.

"Remus?" Harry asked.

"I think we should get her upstairs, and then call Molly. She'll know what to do," Remus said calmly.

Harry and Remus half walked, half carried Ginny upstairs, which was chore as once they were half way up the stairs, her water broke. They finally got her into bed, though, and Harry left to Floo Mrs. Weasley.

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room, and, saying soothing words to Ginny, she turned to Harry and said, "Where are those St. Mungo's Healers?"

Harry could of have kicked himself; he'd totally forgotten.

Mrs. Weasley could sense his thoughts, "Well, don't just sit there like a lump! Go to St. Mungo's! Or better yet, Remus can you?"

"Of course!" Remus said as he Apparated.

After Remus left for St. Mungo's, the Healers were there within seconds.

"Mr. Potter? She's going to have to have the baby here, and right now, she's ready to have the baby, now."

Harry couldn't believe it, _now_? In their _bedroom_? In the _bed_?

Harry went over to Ginny, who grabbed his hand.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!"

Obviously another contraction hit because just as she pushed him she pulled him back.

"OWWW! No, stay! Don't leave!" Then she said something incoherent.

"What did she say?" Mrs. Weasley wanted to know.

Looking at his wife, Harry said, "She said she loves me, can't live without me."

Five whole hours later Lena Krystle Potter was born, on September 15th. 


	5. Chapter Five: Ron and Hermione's Decisio...

_A/N: This chapter is to my wonderful sister, Melissa, who has really been the best sister anyone could ever want. And to Jordan, who made me laugh during all the hard times, and "demanded" me to be happy. And didn't laugh at me when I let him read my work. And to my wonderful beta Solveig._

**Chapter Five: Ron and Hermione's Decision**

"Ron, look at this," Hermione said as she handed her husband the information on adoptable children from the Albus Dumbledore Adoption Agency (ADAA).

As Ron read it over he said aloud, "_Twins_, Hermione? Boy twins. Do we want twins? It says here that it's either both, or neither."

Hermione thought this over quickly, and then said slowly, "I always wanted two girls and two boys. And most twins don't get adopted together. And they _are_ a year and a half, they should have a home."

Ron nodded, "You know, if we get them we could also get a newborn baby, too."

"Can we? This teenage girl who is pregnant," she pointed at one the of the papers, "is expecting a girl in early January, so if we adopt the boys now, we would have four months to get ready for the new baby. And Dream might get to see her."

Ron couldn't believe it; they were going to have more kids! He was going to have boys.

This was going to be a big year for the Weasley clan, Ron could tell, four new family members. Ginny had finally had another girl, Lena, late last night.

"Ron? Are you listening to me? I said I'm going to fill out these forums so we can get the boys and the baby. I just hope we still can!" Hermione said.

"Sounds good, dear," Ron said enthusiastically. He couldn't believe that after all these years of trying to have a baby after Dream that this was actually happening. But it was. It was really happening.

The very next day they got a letter from the ADAA:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

After reviewing your request to adopt Joseph and Jacob, we have reviewed your records and are pleased to announce that you may adopt the twins. Please come down to the Albus Dumbledore Adoption Agency on the 16th of September at Five' O clock, to make arrangements.

Sincerely,

Misty Huddleston

Head of the Albus Dumbledore Adoption Agency

Hermione couldn't believe it. Twins. Their twins! Checking her watch she said, "Ron, it's nine! We should call your mum, get that bedroom ready-just in case-, and write to Dream, and my mum and-"

"Hermione! Slow down! One thing at a time. You go owl your mum and Dream, and I'll call my mum," Ron told his wife, who was practically hyperventilating.

"Alright," Hermione said as she went off to the den.

Grabbing a pinch of Floo, Ron threw it into the fire, and shoving his head in it he said, "The Burrow!"

Instantly Ron saw his mother and father sitting at the dining room table.

"Ron what is it? Is everything alright?" they asked in concern.

"Yes, everything is fine. Perfect, I'd say," Ron said with a dreamily grin on his face.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" his mother asked excitedly.

"Not exactly. We are adopting twin boys, and hoping to adopt a baby, who is suppose to be born in January. The boys are almost two."

"That's great! When are you adopting the boys? What are their names? How old are they? When's their birthday?" Mrs. Weasley asked in quick succession.

"Whoa, Mum! Slow down, one question at a time; let me think here," He laughed, "We don't know when we are adopting them, but we have a meeting with the ADAA today at five. Hermione wants to fix up the spare bedroom, just in case. There names are Joseph and Jacob, but we are going to call them Joey and Jake. They will be two on March 15th."

"You should fix up the bedroom! I can give you old baby clothes that you and your brothers had when you were babies! And get a few things from Diagon Alley--I'll send it over with your father along with your old crib and Charlie's, too. Your father will owl everyone else for you. Bye."

And with a pop she was gone.

Ron and Hermione got the room all cleaned up, which basically meant moving Hermione's second library into the first one. ("No, Ron, we can _not_ get rid of some of the books!") When they were finished the room was a color of sky blue, Ron had hung some white curtains above the large windows.

Mr. Weasley came over around three with two light blue cribs, which were filled with boy baby clothes from all six of the Weasley boys, and some baby food, dippers, and other stuff that they'd been for Jake and Joey.

Around four, Hermione was in kittens. She had organized the library ("We can put the baby in Dream's room."), she had made the boy's room perfect ("Make sure that everything is clean! And perfect!") and now it was ready to get ready to make a good impression with the ADAA.

Looking at all the robes in their closet, Hermione thought critically what would look best. She finally decided on light blue for herself and navy blue for Ron. She didn't trust him to dress himself; if he did it might be orange.

At four fifty Ron and Hermione were ready; their hair was perfect, faces clean, ready to make a good impression.

"Ready to go, 'Mione?" Ron asked Hermione at four fifty-five.

"Yes, let's go." And with that they both Apparated.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, we have an appointment to meet with someone about an adoption." Hermione said.

"Names?"

"Ron and Hermione Weasley." Ron said.

"Ah, yes, you have an appointment with Leslie Johnson She will see you in a few minutes, have a seat." She pointed to some chairs on the left.

Taking their seats, Hermione looked around: there were at least five couples in there. What if they all wanted to have the twins too? Or the baby?

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Mrs. Johnson will see you now." said the lady behind the desk.

Ron and Hermione got up, looking around they saw a tall woman, who had blonde hair, and she looked very friendly.

Once in the office, she introduced herself. "I am Leslie Johnson, please have a seat." She nodded to the two chairs by her desk, and once she was behind the desk she got right to business.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, tell me, do you have any children?"

"Yes, we have a one child, a daughter. Her name is Dream. She is eleven--a first year at Hogwarts."

"I see, now if you already have a child, then why do you want to adopt the twins? And Lucy Kirkindall's baby?" Lucy was the teenager who was pregnant with the baby they wanted.

"When I had Dream, we found out that I couldn't have anymore children. We have tried for years, but to no avail. So we have decided to adopt. I noticed that the twins have been up for adoption all their lives, though it is a short while, we want to adopt them to give them the home they deserve. And it is the same with Miss Kirkindall's baby."

"I see. Well, you certainly seem like a loving couple, would you like to meet the boys?"

"Yes, please." Hermione answered.

Mrs. Johnson took them into a room, where there were lots of children. Leading them to a playpen Hermione saw two identical boys with copper hair, freckles and dark brown eyes.

"That one is Joseph," Leslie pointed at the one in a blue shirt and jeans, "and that one is Jacob," she said pointing at the one who was wearing the same thing except that his shirt was green.

"They are very cute, and they look so happy. Are we going to be able to adopt them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you are, same with Lucy's baby, you can adopt her too, you will get an owl when she going into labor. As for the boys, you can take them anytime, since you have already filled out the forums." She told them.

"Really? Can we take them now? We have a room ready." Hermione said.

"Of course. Go ahead, pick them up, you just have a few more papers to fill out, you know, legalize it." Leslie told them.

"Alright," Hermione said as she picked up Joseph, Ron picking up Jacob.

As it turned out, all they had to do was get the boy's last name changed and sign some papers to make the boys legally theirs.

At six o'clock Jake and Joey were theirs.

As two owls entered Gryffindor Tower later that night, Dream looked up. Two owls in one day. She had received an owl at breakfast telling her that her parents were adopting twin boys, Joey and Jake.

Just the day before the triplets had found out that their mother had had the baby, which was a girl. ("It worked! It really worked!" the girls had said excitedly, jumping up and down.)

But the two owls that came were for Dream, from her parents, and to the triplets.

Dear Dream,

Hi, sweetie, we have great news! Jake and Joey are now ours, we adopted them today, we fixed up Mum's second library. We are also adopting a new baby, it is suppose to be a girl, she will be born in early January, so you might get to see her. We can't wait to see you at Christmas and, we love you.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Enclosed was a wizard photo of her parents, beaming and two little boys, both copper colored haired with big brown eyes. On the back of it, it said, in her mother's exquisite handwriting, _Joseph Matthew Weasley and Jacob William Weasley. _

Dream stopped. _William_? Did her parents give that as Jake's middle name, or was it already there? Her uncle Bill (William) was killed in a war. His and Aunt Fleur's son Cameron was only nine. Fleur was pregnant with Audrey, so Audrey had never met her father. Dream felt a sting of sympathy; she couldn't image not knowing her father.

"Are those your new brothers?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, that's the twins. My little brothers. Mum and Dad are also adopting a baby girl; she is supposed to be here in January."

"Oh."

"What did your parents say?"

"Read it for yourself," Ali said as she handed Dream the letter.

Wil, Ali and Mel,

Your new sister's picture is enclosed. Lena is a very happy baby so far, even though she's only a day old.

Wil, if Ali wants to play Quidditch, let her. I didn't know that she played, or even had an interest in it, but I'm not about to stop her if she wants to. Neither should you.

I'm sure you've heard about Ron and Hermione's new twins from Dream. Grandmum and Grandpa were very excited about them. You should have seen them come over today to see Lena. Grandmum was in tears, and Grandpa was looking pleased that we 'have another red head in the family!' Uncles Fred and George came over today as well; Fred and George gave Lena a 'stern' talking to. Your mother tried to beat them with her broom for it.

Oh, and Wil? You Mother wanted me to tell you that if you ever say a girl can't do something simply because she's a girl, you will be very, very, sorry. And I second that.

Love,

Dad

Laughing Dream looked at the picture of the tiny girl with red fuzz for hair, bright green eyes slightly opened.

"Poor kid," Dream said smiling, "She's got Weasley hair, and she's doomed."

Wil laughed, "Yeah, only those two," Wil nodded to his sisters, "got out of it. Maybe your sister will too, Dream?"

"Uh-huh." Dream responded distractedly; it was really sinking in that she was no longer an only child.


End file.
